Rudoplh the red nose what....? Dilandau's version!
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: It's the forth of july, and I am writing a christmas fic, don't worry it i so funny, Dilly sort of goes hey wire!
1. REAL STORY

Subj: 
**guess who?**

Date: 
7/5/01 8:42:56 PM Pacific Daylight Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
Hey, well you know I wrote this on the forth of july. damn you know those   
stupid people in my city said we couldn't light of fireworks, oh what the   
heck, I am going TO! anyway I was thinking of the little vampire which led   
to rudoplh and than to the song and than to dilly siging his version of the   
song or my version anyway here's the humer story..you bettere reveiw or else   
* balws up fists*, sorry about the earlier chapter thought  
  
Rudolph the red nose what.....? Dillandau's Version of Rudolph the red nose   
raindeer!!! And a interesting christmas!!!  
  
Dilandau stood in his seat, it was christmas and nothing to   
do! His dragon slayers where out dressed as raindeer caroling! What the hell   
was wrong with them he thought. He sighed, suddenly bells rung around viona.  
  
"yes, saint nick's here...now i can kill him" Dilandau jumped to his feet   
and smiled a big smile. But then, Dallet came by he was in a santa suit and   
bells where tied in his hair { don't ask}.  
  
"DALLET" screamed Dilandau. Dallet stopped and srarred at Dilandau with a   
big O. Little did they know a mistle toe was hanging in the door way. Dallet   
walked to lord Dilandau, and stopped under the mistle toe.  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau" asked Dallet.  
  
"What the hell, are you doing with a santa suit on" said Dilandua he walked   
up to Dallet.  
  
"uhh" said Dallet.  
  
"answer me" Dilandau grabbed Dallet, they where both under the mistle toe.   
Suddenly, Folken walked by. he saw the sceance and cracked up.  
  
"what the hell is wrong with you" asked Dilandua.  
  
"look up" said Folken.  
  
"uh" Dilandau looked up and dropped Dallet to the floor.  
  
"HELLLLL NOOO..........DAMN" screamed Dilandua..  
  
"uh, sir..oh my god.." said Dallet seeing the mistle toe.  
  
"pucker up" said Folken..  
  
" I am not doing that" said DIlandua..  
  
"you have too or else" said Folken..  
  
"god damn you folken" said Dilandau, he pulled Dallet up. Dallet turned red   
as Dilandau quickly kissed him. Once their lips touched for a second,   
Dilandau threw Dallet across the room.  
  
"uhh, get out" said Dilandua. Dallet ran off, with a sly smile on his face.   
Dilandau closed the door on Folken, and sat back on his chair. He smirked,   
he wanted to kill something. suddenly, he got an idea. He took out a paper   
and pen.  
  
ten minutes later.......  
  
Dilandau had called all his slayers in.  
  
"Hmm, i want to read you a song" said Dilandau..  
  
"uhhh" said the dragon slayers.  
  
"SHUT UP AND LISTEN OR I'LL CUT YOU UP LIKE FISH" Dilandua threatened. The   
dragon slayers shut up. Dilandau cleared his throat and smirked.  
  
" My version of Rudolph the red nose killer" said Dilandau.  
  
" Rudolp the red nose killer, had a very greusome night. He slaughted all   
the raindeer and scared Santa with fright. Rudolph took a kitchen knife and   
slit old saint nick's throat. The blood leaked off the slay and into the   
white snow. Soon, all the elve's saw this and ran away with fright, but they   
all got murdered by a great white! Rudolph set all the house's on fire. Miss   
Sant Nick tried to put it out, but along the way her leg got burned and she   
fell into the fire. So now all we can say it it doesn't matter if where bad   
or good because Rudolph will kill you anyway" Dilandau smiled as he   
finished..  
  
"that was....great..." lied the slayers..  
  
"I know" said Dilandau...  
  
THE END, I know short but it's supposed to be funny. But I have some other   
idea's but if you want me to continue .. I have to have about 13 reviews...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-xc02.mx.aol.com (rly-xc02.mail.aol.com [172.20.105.135]) by air-xc01.mail.aol.com (v78_r3.8) with ESMTP; Thu, 05 Jul 2001 23:42:56 -0400  
Received: from hotmail.com (f158.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.158]) by rly-xc02.mx.aol.com (v79.20) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINXC21-0705234249; Thu, 05 Jul 2001 23:42:49 -0400  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Thu, 5 Jul 2001 20:42:49 -0700  
Received: from 63.62.120.107 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP; Fri, 06 Jul 2001 03:42:48 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [63.62.120.107]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: guess who?  
Date: Thu, 05 Jul 2001 20:42:48 -0700  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F158av8ObGElKsewkON0000266f@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 06 Jul 2001 03:42:49.0045 (UTC) FILETIME=[BA05A050:01C105CD]  
  



	2. EASTER!!!!!!!!!!1

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
8/24/01 9:05:07 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
hey well...well I decided to write another chapter..it was just another one time chapter thing..but hey i'll write another one..based on another season..hehehe....  
  
  
Rudoplh the red nose what? Dilly's version  
  
Chapter 2: Easter!  
  
Dilandau tapped his foot unpatiently, he held a lil basket in his hand and wore a bloody red bunny suit. His other dragon slayers wore bunny suit as well in different colors and Folken also had a bunnysuit on the back Gatti and DAllet had put up.  
  
"I'm Gay! Kiss me" on his back. Dilandau screamed.  
  
"god aren't they done hiding the eggs yet?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"please wait sir, Folken and Miguel are almost done hiding the eggs" said Dallet.  
  
"Hmm! just remember ALL the eggs ARE MINE! WAHAHAHWAHAHWAHAH" Dilandau laughed.  
  
"he's insane but a good kisser" DAllet whispered to Gatti.  
  
"WHAT was that?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"you look good as a bunny rabit..haha" said Dallet.  
  
"good" said Dilandau he tapped his foot harder. Suddenly, he got a idea he turned to Dallet and Gatti.  
  
"I want you two to make bunny love" said Dilandau.  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Dallet and Gatti.  
  
"rub nose's NOW" screamed Dilandau. Dallet and Gatti gave each other 'what the hell' looks.   
  
"well don't wait all day...make bunny love" said Dilandau. Dallet andGatti sighed and rubbed nose's. Dilandau clapped his hands laughing. Then stopped when Folken and Miguel returned.  
  
"there all hidden, lord dilandau" said Miguel.  
  
"YEAH" screamed Dilandau running all over the viona looking for them. Dallet and Gatti are still rubbing noses.  
  
"what the hell are you doing?" asked Miguel.  
  
"oh! dilandau told us..to..Uh lets go get those eggs..see you later" said Gatti running off.  
  
Dilandau had already gotten six eggs when he saw Gatti reaching for a egg. In a flash Dilandau ran over to him and shoved him off and grabbed the egg.  
  
"back off bun-boy" said Dilandau. Gatti glarred at him and walked off. Dilandau laughed  
  
"HAHAHA I AM THE BEST BUNNY IN THE WORLD" screamed Dilandau. Suddenly, he got another idea. He called the dragon slayers togather and tols him his plan. Dilly went to get paint and the camra.  
  
1 hour later after having the dragon slayers struggle and refuse to do the plan. Dilandau had got them to do it..  
  
He held up the camra.  
  
"bend over!" said Dilandau, The dragon slayers mumbeled and bended over and Dilly took the picture. Dilly looked at the piture..  
  
"this is great, now I'll send it to my..bes friend..VAN WAHAHWHA" said DIlandau.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Van was fixing Escaflowne when Mearl ran up to him.  
  
"you have a letter Lord Van" said Mearl. Van looked at it and opened it.  
  
'what the hell" said Van. There was a piture of seven naked butts colored on like a easter egg and at the bottum it said  
  
**_happy KEASTER!!!!!!!VAN  
  
fin-should i wrote more chapters? sorry so short..._**

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98



End file.
